


Sweet as Sugar (Sour as Lemon)

by darthkouhai



Category: GOT7
Genre: (haha get it), Alternate Universe - High School, Cliche, Crush at First Sight, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Or More Like, and jaebum is absolutley smitten, bad boy! jaebum, jaebum is a "bad boy" and youngjae is the new kid, pastel goth (kinda)! youngjae, the smut comes near the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthkouhai/pseuds/darthkouhai
Summary: He's the residential "bad boy", cold glare to match his leather jackets and multiple piercings. Guys are afraid of him, girls love him. He's the heartbreaker, so there's no way he's in love--"Hyung?" Youngjae looks over at him with a sunny grin that makes Jaebum's heart jump to his throat.Oh fuck.





	1. Jaebum

**Author's Note:**

> I have some lighthearted 2jae instead of angst this time! 
> 
> you heard me right. al writing something that /doesn't/ have angst in it? what a miracle, am I right? sadly, these won't have ridiculously long chapters like some of my other fics, but it'll be cute!
> 
> also, on the topic of got7... that was totally Youngjae on masked singer!!! no doubt about it!!! my heart <3
> 
> (find ya boi on tumblr @minyo-ongi and on twitter @preachcyj)

Jaebum glares at anyone who crosses his path, sighing in irritation as he makes his way down the much-too crowded hallways. Jackson's _still_ talking his ear off (Jaebum stopped listening to him after Jackson mentioned his "hot night"), but now all Jaebum could make out were the excited squeals of his female schoolmates.

He was hoping that for once, he'll be able to have a _nice_ day, but as usual, it's not a school day without some sort of annoyance.

He should he used to it since it's been like this for as long as Jaebum could remember. Jaebum's always been considered the "cool kid", even in elementary school, just because he was quiet, and recently (as Jackson put it) "chic and sexy". Whatever _that_ meant.

Most of the people who seemed to "worship" him were girls, so its not like he even _cared_ about this popularity in the first place. Yeah, it might seem like heaven on earth to some people, but constantly dealing with high-pitched squealing was something you got tired of _pretty_ quickly. He wasn't even into girls anyway, so all it is is a nuisance.

Just as he thinks his day couldn't get any worse, right as he rounds the corner, something immediately crashes into his chest. Jaebum's knocked backwards a few steps from the force, but the guy who slammed into him lands right on his ass, his books scattering around his messily.

"Sorry," the guy squeaks, apologizing quickly as he scrambles to pick up his books.

Jaebum's jaw clenches with his barely-contained anger, and he's ready to shoot off a snappy remark but his words get caught in his throat when the guy blinks up at him with the prettiest pair of wide, brown eyes.

"Really, I'm sorry," the boy stands up and bows as Jaebum once his books are gathered back into his arms. "I didn't see you there," he giggles (fucking _giggles_ ) and pushes his messy brown hair away from his face and Jaebum fucking chokes.

"I-It's fine," he coughs to clear his throat, watching the way the brunet bounces on his heels impatiently. He's wearing a uniform sweater that looks a little too big on him (the sleeves hung over his hands so only the tips of his fingers were showing), but his pants fit him nicely, clinging to shapely legs - and is that _eyeliner?_

"E-excuse me," the boy stutters, looking at anywhere _but_ Jaebum with red cheeks.

Jaebum almost flinches in embarrassment, heart beating oddly quick in his chest and trying to ignore the way Jackson snickers behind him. He didn't even realize he was staring. "Sorry," he mutters, moving out of the way and watching the brunet speed around him without so much as a "goodbye".

"Don't even," Jaebum growls, spinning on his heels and smacking Jackson on the shoulder when he continues to laugh, _loudly_ , attracting the attention of anyone who wasn't already watching the commotion.

" _Dude_ ," Jackson chortles," You were totally checking him out!" He wraps an arm around Jaebum's shoulders, "You weren't even being sneaky about it-"

"I said _shut up_!" Jaebum storms away, feeling much more embarrassed than when his mom decided to talk to him about the "birds and the bees". _Jesus,_ he almost groans, trying to will away the blush on his face. He's Im Jaebum. Im Jaebum _doesn't_ blush.

By the time he actually makes it to his literature class, Jaebum's late (not that it matters at this point, at least he showed up) but his face doesn't look like a fucking firetruck anymore, so that's a good thing. His teacher glares at him, no surprise there, but that's not why he pauses. 

The brunet from before is standing beside her, looking at Jaebum with a tilted head and a shy smile.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Im," his teacher scoffs, snapping Jaebum out of his reverie, "now how about you get to your seat so I can get back to what I was saying?"

The mystery boy laughs (read: _giggles_ ) and it takes everything in Jaebum to _not_ blush, so he speeds his way towards his desk and scoffs. _Whatever_ , he mutters under his breath and drops into his seat. Nothing can make his mortification worse, he thinks.

"As I was saying, before I was _rudely_ interrupted," the teacher pauses to shoot Jaebum a dirty look, "This is Choi Youngjae. He's a transfer from Mokpo, and he's a year younger than you all, so be kind."

"My name is Youngjae, please take care of me!" The brunet bows as he speaks, his voice soft but confident. 

The first thing Jaebum thinks is; _why is a sophomore in a junior class_? But once _Youngjae_ stand back up, he shoots the class a bright grin and all Jaebum can think is: _why am I looking at the sun?_


	2. Youngjae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, its me (and my inconsistent writing style). I'm not the proudest of this chapter, but, I tried. sighhhhhhhhhhhh. you're gonna get more dorky jaebum/teasing youngjae soon, don't worry. (I love this dynamic)
> 
> Youngjae is a shy, little shit who (lowkey) believes in love at first sight. what a darling. and here we have Jinyoung's appearance!!!
> 
> also,,,, im so proud of Youngjae and his beautiful voice on masked singer <3 he did so amazingly and he'll always be number 1 in my heart!!! my heart hurts knowing that he actually cries because of hate comments, but I hope Youngjae knows ahgases will always support and love him!!!

By the time the class had finished, Youngjae has come to a few new conclusions.

  1. That he’s most definitely going to be talked about by his classmates, as the “new kid from the countryside”;
  2. That he has the privilege to be seat-mates with a _really_ hot boy;
  3. That the aforementioned  “ _really_ hot boy” is Im Jaebum, or, more accurately, the guy he so embarrassingly ran into this morning (and who was oh-so-shamelessly checking him out!!!); and
  4. That Im Jaebum seemed to be too embarrassed to look at Youngjae after he sat down.



It’s kind of funny, in a way. He’s not really used to this type of response (because he’s never been the type of person people give a second look to), so watching Jaebum fidget so tensely _as soon_ as Youngjae sat down… well… that was a prize in itself. Not to mention the fact that Im Jaebum was, in fact, _really attractive._ He’s the stereotypical bad boy; with a sharp jaw and piercings and messy hair and an equally unruly uniform (and totally Youngjae’s type - not that he has a _type_ , but, you know).

Youngjae figures out relatively quickly that Im Jaebum looks really cute when he’s nervous. So when Jaebum all-but bolts out of the classroom as soon as the bell rings, he can’t help but laugh softly and shake his head. As far as first impressions go, Youngjae hadn’t taken Jaebum as the type to get so nervous so easily. Youngjae kind of expected Jaebum to just glare at him and ignore his existence (because he’s all-too familiar with _those_ types), but he was pleasantly surprised when Jaebum did not, in fact, do that.

Nope, because as soon as Youngjae sat down and smiled at him, Jaebum’s cheeks flushed and his jaw clenched. _Could he_ be _any more obvious,_ Youngjae had thought with a giggle once Jaebum whipped his head back towards the window. Youngjae was _still_ a little caught off guard, honestly - he’s never gotten this type of reaction before and he isn’t really sure what to do with it…. Not that he _isn’t_ going to milk this for all it’s worth, either way, because (has he already mentioned this?) that Im Jaebum is _really_ cute?

Now, Youngjae isn’t the type to go throwing himself at the feet of every attractive boy he sees, but there’s just something about Jaebum that just… draws Youngjae to him? It’s way too early to tell what it is and he hasn’t even had a full conversation with Jaebum either, but Youngjae’s about 90 percent sure he’s got a crush. And not like a small, puppy-love, school-boy crush, but a _b i g_ , heart thumping, palms sweating, kind of crush (or at least, it’s gonna _become_ one of those). Which is, for one, _embarrassing_ to even think about, because Youngjae totally doesn’t believe in love-at-first-sight.

Totally.

And to make his already (good? Bad? _weird?_ ) interesting day even more interesting, Youngjae doesn’t even have time to get up  from his desk before someone stands right in front of him.

“You’re Youngjae, right? I’m Park Jinyoung.”

Youngjae can only blink in confusion as Jinyoung stands in front of him, uniform looking all-too perfect on him and his hands planted on his hips. Youngjae’s mouth kind of drops open, because _wow_ , Jinyoung is also really attractive (is everybody in Seoul hot or something? First Jaebum and his friend, and now this guy?) and he’s talking to _Youngjae_.

 _Oh my,_ Youngjae blinks, realising that now _Youngjae_ was the one caught staring, and flinches from embarrassment when Jinyoung raises his eyebrow impatiently. "Y-yeah,” he stutters, blinking up at Jinyoung with his cheeks flushing red.

Jinyoung’s eyes narrow but then he _smiles_ , little whisker-like lines cradling the corners of his eyes cutely. “Oh, you _are_ really cute,” Jinyoung laughs fondly, pulling out the chair beside him and sitting in it, leaning against Youngjae’s desk.

“So you’re the kid who ran into Jaebum-hyung this morning, right?” Jinyoung doesn’t hesitate to ask, staring down at Youngjae,  “Like, the one he was checking out.”

“Excuse me?” Youngjae almost chokes on his spit at Jinyoung’s abrupt question. _Is that why he came over here,_ Youngjae wonders, a little affronted. “Yeah, why,” he asks uncertainly, feeling a little shy thinking about it.

“Oh, nothing!” Jinyoung waves his hands, but them immediately leans over the table to speak to Youngjae in a low voice, “Just…. You should seriously stay away from Jaebum-hyung, or at least, be careful of him.”

“What?” Youngjae’s eyebrows furrow. Was this going to turn into the stereotypical _jealous girlfriend_ (or, in this case, boyfriend) situation? “Why?”

Youngjae sees him shake his head slightly, “He’s just… I _know_ him, he’s bad news.”

 _Oh?_ Youngjae’s eyebrow raises, and he can feel his heart speed up in his chest.  “Bad news,” he asks curiously.

Jinyoung nods stiffly, “ _Yes,_ bad news. I guess you wouldn’t know this, but Jaebum-hyung’s got a bad reputation, you know. He’s a total heartbreaker.”

 _A heartbreaker?_ Youngjae’s head tilts as he takes in Jinyoung’s words. For some reason, this new information only makes him want to get closer to this so called _“heartbreaker”._ He thinks of the way Jaebum looked so nervous sitting beside him and how he turned the cutest shade of red - _no way_ , he huffs, totally suspicious.

“ _Okay_ , I can see you’re totally _not_ going to take my advice, so don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Youngjae giggles when Jinyoung rolls his eyes. “Whatever. Let’s get some lunch, I’ll introduce you to some people.”

Youngjae watches Jinyoung beckon him towards the door, feeling a new sort of giddiness. _This is gonna be fun_ , he grins, following Jinyoung out of the classroom.


	3. Jaebum

Every day, Jaebum can feel Youngjae’s eyes on him during class.  _ Every. Day.  _ It wasn’t a new occurrence for Jaebum to be gawked at during class (and other inconvenient and slight awkward places), so he really shouldn’t be bothered by this. But he is bothered, very much, because Youngjae is making it  _ really _ hard for him to focus on anything.

He isn’t intimidated by Youngjae, he thinks,  _ no fucking way _ . Youngjae is a small, teddy-bear like boy with fluffy hair and an affinity for oversized sweaters - how could  _ anyone  _ be intimidated by someone like that? Plus, he’s Im Jaebum, for fucks sake, the resident “Bad Boy”. There’s no way someone whose smile is like the sun itself could ever be threatening in any way, shape, or form.

It was just a coincidence that, whenever Youngjae looked over, Jaebum’s palms started sweating and his heart raced and his stomach tumbled… Okay, so maybe he’s a  _ little _ intimidated - but who wouldn’t be when you have someone (an extremely attractive boy) constantly and unabashedly staring at you. 

(At this point, even  _ Jaebum  _ knows that he’s just making up excuses now.)

It's starting to stress him out, and it was for that reason, that he tries to talk to Jackson about it. Yet,  _ because _ it’s Jackson, Jaebum kind of (definitely) regrets bringing it up because somehow (aka; Jackson and his blabber mouth) the rest of his friends (or, more accurately, his dongsaengs) are now more than aware that the “Cool Kid” Im Jaebum has succumbed to a totally uncool, schoolyard  _ crush. _

So now, he has to live with the shame of admitting he’s got this  _ crush _ (or,  as Jackson puts it, “an affection erection”). It really doesn’t help that he can’t even  _ look  _ in Youngjae’s direction anymore without feeling lightheaded. Jaebum can’t believe how mushy he’s gotten in the last two weeks (yep,  _ two _ whole fucking weeks since Youngjae came and decided to fuck up his heart).

All he wants is to get through high school smoothly, but now he has to deal with Jackson’s “ helpful love advice” - which, in Jaebum’s opinion, is not helpful at all. In fact, it’s anything  _ but _ helpful because Jackson can’t even finish his “advice” without bursting into giggles - like right now.

Jackson’s hand is pressed against his mouth to stop himself from laughing as he tries (keyword:  _ tries _ ) to help, but at this point Jaebum’s kind of just stopped listening and started counting down the days until he can be put out of this misery (the number’s pretty high and Jaebum’s got no hope anymore).

“Just  _ talk  _ to him,” Jackson huffs, leaning over the table to look Jaebum in the eyes once his giggles stop, “After the way he hasn’t been able to take his eyes off of your charming physique, i’m sure he’ll-”

“Jackson,” Jaebum interrupts, hiding his heated face in his hands. He’s doesn’t know where the blond was headed with that question, but Jaebum doesn’t want to know.

“Hyung,” Kunpimook pipes up, the first year nudging Jackson out of the way so he could push himself into Jaebum’s personal space, “I mean, Jackson-hyung’s right. For once,” he ignores Jackson’s squawk of protest and sighs, “You’re like, already really popular, so I’m sure talking to him isn’t going to turn out  _ horribly _ . It’s not like he hates you or anything, you know.”

_ No, I  _ don’t  _ know,  _ Jaebum wants to snap back, but that would be rude and Kunpimook hasn’t done anything wrong, so he just settles with sighing dejectedly.  _ This is ridiculous _ , Jaebum thinks, feeling Yugyeom pat his back comfortingly. He’s really glad they chose not to eat in the cafeteria today, Jaebum really didn’t want everyone to witness his embarrassingly romance-oriented meltdown.

(Not that having Jackson, Yugyeom, and Kunpimook watching helps in any way, because he can  _ hear  _ them trying to muffle their laughter every time he complains. Which is fucking rude, he’s allowed to have feelings.)

He just wants to go home, where can wallow (cry) about his problems like “cool kids” are supposed to do.  _ Maybe I can run away,  _ he groans mirthlessly - maybe if he did, he’d wouldn’t have to deal with the plethora of screaming girls and “bad boy/cool kid” expectations and the way Youngjae make him mushy inside.  _ Ahh, that’s a nice thought,  _ Jaebum thinks of the stress-free, expectation-free life he could lead.

“ _ Jaebum _ !”

He faintly hears Jackson hiss his name and Jaebum looks up, mouth drawn in a half-snarl, “ _What-_ ” 

“Jaebum-ssi?”

He pauses, his annoyed words dying on his tongue because (speak of the devil, and he shall appear) Youngjae was suddenly in front of their table, drumming his pretty fingers against the tabletop and smiling  _ directly _ at Jaebum. He looked confident and assured and nothing like the shy sophomore he was in class, but that wasn’t why Jaebum was speechless.

Nope, because (aside from the fact that it was  _ Youngjae _ , and he was talking to  _ Jaebum _ ) Youngjae’s hair was fucking  _ pink _ . A light, golden-pink that made him look even softer than normal.

_ Jesus Christ _ , Jaebum actually flinches in surprise (because,  _ wow, _ does that colour look good on Youngjae) and he knocks his knee against the underside of the table painfully. It takes everything in him not to squeak in pain and it probably is showing on his face because his friends are snickering and Youngjae looks like he’s biting his lip to stop himself from laughing.  _ Great. Fucking Great. _

He takes a breath and tries to swallow his embarrassment, hoping it isn’t evident in his voice (he’s already filled his embarrassment quota for the year, thank you very fucking much). “ _ Yeah _ ,” the word is a little stressed, but Jaebum’s proud he was able to keep his voice impassive.

Youngjae, without taking another glance towards the other three at the table, declares firmly and confidently, “Do you want to get coffee after school?”

It’s at this time Jaebum  _ actually _ chokes, and it’s even  _ more _ fucking embarrassing because the noise he just made was in no way flattering or even  _ quiet _ .  _ Fuck, fuck, fuck- _

“Y-Yeah, I’d love to?”

_ Of-fucking-course _ , he curses himself,  _ of course _ it comes out as a  _ squeaky _ question - he’s made himself look stupid and now Youngjae’s going to think he was a big fucking joke.  _ Just great- _

“Yay, I’ll meet you at the school gates at the end of the day!” Youngjae turns on his heel and speeds away before Jaebum (or anyone else) could even open his mouth again, but Jaebum’s able to catch the way his ears were burning bright red before he ran out of sight. Jaebum knows his mouth is wide open right now (the picture of “chic and sexy”, really) and he probably looks like an idiot, but  he can’t help it. 

_ Did that just happen?  _

He’s snapped out of his stupor by Yugyeom’s hand slapping hard on his back, and Jaebum looks up to find all three of his friends grinning at him. Jackson leans over, and with a cheeky smirk, winks at him. “See? That wasn’t so hard, now was it?”

Jaebum kind of wants to slap that stupid smirk off of his best friend’s face, but he doesn’t. He’s got more important things to deal with now. 

**Like his _coffee_ _date_ with Choi Youngjae. **


	4. Jaebum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cheeky but secretly nervous Youngjae, and trying to be cool but failing jaebum? how bout yes. im not saying im projecting but im not saying im not. may or may not be based off of a date I went on *shrug emoji* 
> 
> (im literally the embodiment of youngjae in this chapter,,, masking my nervousness with cheekiness and cheesy lines)
> 
> so here we are, 5 pages of complete and utter fluff. I grossed myself out with how mushy I made this.

_ What if he changed his mind,  _ Jaebum frets, holding back the urge to scream. Like he’d said, he was waiting for Youngjae at the school gates but it’s been 10 minutes and Youngjae still isn’t here.  _ Oh my god, what if i scared him off?  _ Jaebum kind of wants to run away (anything beats standing here like a fucking idiot) but then he spots a familiar, pretty head of pink-blond hair and  _ oh, _ it’s Youngjae.

“Jaebum-ssi,” Youngjae calls, cheerful as ever as he jogs over towards Jaebum (it was a  _ really _ cute jog and his heart totally didn’t skip a beat. Nope), “I’m sorry for being late, I was pulled away by a teacher.”

“D-Don’t worry about it,” Jaebum says, like he hadn’t just been contemplating jumping out into traffic to cure his embarrassment, and pushes off of the all. “I wasn’t waiting long,” he lies, wanting to sooth the barely-there frown on Youngjae’s face.

The boy brightens visibly, like the fucking sun, and Jaebum can’t control the squeak he makes (which is so embarrassing, fucking hell) when Youngjae loops arms with him. He hears Youngjae chuckle under his breath as he starts pulling the both of them down the street, “Let’s go then, I know the perfect place!”

While usually, there’s no-way-in-Hell Jaebum would want to be caught walking with someone like this in public, for some reason, if it’s with Youngjae he doesn’t care. Maybe it’s because of his crush on the cute sophomore? 

(Let’s face it, it  _ is _ because of his massive crush. Jaebum’s already accepted his fate.)

Whenever he’s around (or even just thinking about) Youngjae, Jaebum’s heart does acrobatic fucking pirouettes in his chest and frankly, it’s getting a little ridiculous. After Youngjae spoke to him at lunch, all Jaebum could think about was their  _ date _ (at least to  _ him _ , it’s a date). He could barely concentrate on his work because every time he tried to focus, Youngjae’s grin, and how much he wanted to feel those lips on his own, clouded his thoughts.

Like he said,  _ ridiculous.  _ He’s barely talked to Youngjae, for fucks sakes, Jaebum didn’t even  _ know _ crushes developed this quickly. He hadn’t even felt this strongly for any of his exes (not that that was surprising, seeing as most of them were  _ girls _ , and Jaebum realised he’s strictly into  _ dick _ ) so it’s more than a little alarming. Not that he hates it, not at all.

It’s just annoying how easily he turns to mush every time someone mentions the current object of his affections.

_ Speaking of _ , Jaebum hums, looking down at the bright haired boy. Youngjae’s been pulling him along for a while now (really, it wasn’t that long but to Jaebum, it felt like forever) and his hand had slid from Jaebum’s elbow to his  _ hand _ . Which meant they were  _ holding hands _ . In public. Which probably shouldn’t make  Jaebum’s heart race as much as it is, but it’s happening -  _ oh _ ,  _ yep _ , he can definitely feel his face turning red.

“W-Where are we going, Youngjae?” He dares himself to ask, unable to take his eyes off of their entwined hands.  _ Wow. _

“Hm?” Youngjae hums, and he’s just pulled them down the street. “Right here.” 

Jaebum blinks, tearing his eyes up to look at the building they stood in front of.  _  A cafe _ , he thinks, which is pretty obvious since they  _ were _ going to get coffee. “Here?” He can’t quite see the sign from where he’s standing, so he looks inside.

“Yep,” Youngjae laughs, pulling Jaebum inside the building, “I found this place my first week in Seoul. It’s really nice.”

“Ah,” Jaebum hums, looking around. The cafe isn’t necessarily  _ small _ , but it’s not large either. It’s got bookshelves lining one of the side walls and a few nice-looking couches and chairs around that corner. The other wall is covered in posters and frames; from bands, missing animals, advertisements. Beside the counter, there’s a pretty blue record player, and a shelf filled with vinyls. Only a few of the tables are occupied, but the space looks comfortable. The cafe has a very  _ grunge _ look, not the type of place Jaebum would expect someone like Youngjae to go, but he supposes that he’s still got a lot to learn about the pink-haired boy.

“They make the best coffee,” Youngjae turns suddenly, sliding Jaebum a heart-stopping grin, “What do you want?”

Jaebum blanches, fumbling with his hands, “N-No, it’s fine! I can-”

“No way, Jaebum-ssi,” Youngjae huffs cutely, pursing his lips, “I’m the one who asked you out, it’s only fair that I pay for our date.”

Jaebum blinks like an idiot as soon as the word “date _ ”  _ flies from Youngjae’s lips.  _ Date. D a t e.  _ Jaebum’s almost too shaken to realise the tips of Youngjae’s ears have turned pink, but he notices and it only makes him want to cry out in joy. 

“I… Let’s go order,” Youngjae squeaks, suddenly looking shy after his stubborn declaration. 

Jaebum’s  _ living _ (while also simultaneously dying because _ that _ just happened). 

Youngjae clears his throat once they get to the counter, calling attention to the barista behind it. The barista, a boy with full cheeks, dyed red hair, and a lot of piercings, looks up and grins at them, showing deep-set dimples. “Ay, you’re back!” The barista looks between the two of them for a moment, giggling at Youngjae, “And I see you brought a friend.”

Jaebum raises an eyebrow when Youngjae’s face turns red (he’d be lying if he said that wasn’t cute). “ _ Jooheon-hyung _ ,” he whines, pouting over at the barista. “We’re here to order, not to distract you from your  _ job _ .”

Jaebum stifles his laugh at the startled look on Jooheon’s face when Youngjae sasses him, but the noise turns into a startled cough when Youngjae grabs his hand and pulls him towards the counter. 

“An Iced americano,” Youngjae huffs, before tilting his head towards Jaebum expectantly.

Jaebum jumps, distracted (once again. Get it together) by the feeling of Youngjae’s hand in his own, “C-Caramel Macchiato.”

Jooheon hums as he jots down their order, “Okay, got it-”

“Wait,” Youngjae interrupts, “And a piece of orange chocolate cheesecake.”

Jooheon snickers and Jaebum wonders what’s so funny, but doesn’t get a chance to ask because Youngjae’s nudging him towards the tables, “I’ll meet you over there in a second.”

And so, Jaebum’s sent off with  _ another _ smile that shakes up his fucking world ( _ seriously _ , how whipped can one person be for a  _ smile _ ). It’s only when he’s seated at one of the booths that the reality of the situation  _ actually _ sets in. He’s on a  _ date  _ with  _ Youngjae _ . 

Him. Im Jaebum. “Bad Boy” Im. 

Is on a date. 

With Choi Youngjae. 

_ “Fucking hell _ ,” he squeaks under his breath. He’s so  _ giddy _ . He wonders if anyone will notice if he spontaneously combusts - but it’s a good way to go. At least he can die happy. 

“Here you go,” Youngjae’s voice snaps him out of whatever weird fantasy he was just in. The pink-blond slides in across from him, sliding Jaebum a drink. 

Jaebum flushes in embarrassment, but Youngjae doesn’t seem to notice, too preoccupied with trying to get the straw through the lid of his americano.  _ He’s so cute, _ Jaebum thinks, then  _ ugh _ ,  _ my heart _ . Watching him just do  _ that _ shouldn’t make Jaebum feel fucking butterflies but apparently it does!

“So, Jaebum-ssi, I he-”

“Hyung,” Jaebum interrupts him, and almost immediately regrets it when Youngjae frowns.

“What?”

He takes a shuddering breath, drumming his fingers against the table top. He’s oddly nervous. “Um,” Jaebum flushes, looking away, “y-you don’t have to be so formal…”

Youngjae’s silent for a minute,  _ maybe I crossed a line?  _ But then he’s blinking up at Jaebum through his eyelashes and the corners of his lips are curled upward, “Okay,  _ hyung _ .” 

By now, Jaebum’s sure he looks like a tomato in leather and piercings, but Youngjae’s still here, still smiling.  _ Maybe he’s into that _ , he thinks, but then trashes the thought right then and there because for one, they’re in  _ public, _ and two, that is a long dark road into places Jaebum (wants to be) shouldn’t go.

“So, as I was saying,” Youngjae leans against his elbows, biting at the tip of his straw and looking attractively sly, “I hear you’re known as the ‘Heartbreaker’?”

Jaebum feels himself frown.  _ Oh _ , he thinks, dejectedly. “Look, Youngjae-”

“Someone told me you’ve broken up with all the girls you dated, but I’m not a girl, so does that mean I have a chance?”  Youngjae’s smile and his words are cheeky, but his cheeks are dark red and his fingers are fidgeting around his drink, like he was nervous. 

That was  _ not _ what Jaebum expected him to say - it’s completely  _ opposite _ what Jaebum’s insecure mind thought Youngjae was going to say, and fuck, is he relieved (and really, really happy). Plus, it’s kind of a bonus to see Youngjae (who’s, Jaebum had started to think, shy disposition was only a ploy) look so flustered instead of Jaebum. 

Even though Jaebum’s literally just as flustered, but on the inside. Which is why he’s kind of just sitting there like an idiot - because Choi Youngjae just said  _ that _ .

Then Youngjae’s cheeky smile starts to wobble and the silence between them is turning awkward, but just as Jaebum’s about to reply, he’s interrupted by the plate being placed in between the two of them. Youngjae jumps and Jaebum frowns, turning to look at the server. 

“Here you go,” he drawls, grinning brightly (Jaebum thinks, briefly, that this guy looks just as suited to be here as Jooheon, with his piercings and his blue dyed hair). “Orange Chocolate Cheesecake. Enjoy your date.”

They both watch the server walk away, and Jaebum’s sure things couldn’t get any worse. Their  _ date _ started out so well, too - but he had  _ one _ chance, and he’d gone and left Youngjae hanging-

Jaebum flinches when Youngjae starts to snicker, one of his hands coming up to muffle his laughter. He can’t help but stare as the sophomore’s face flushes pink and he ducks his head, muffled giggles shaking his shoulders. 

It pulls a laugh from Jaebum too, and soon both of them are giggling together over  _ god-knows _ what, but Youngjae’s smiling again and Jaebum feels warm. The cake is forgotten between them for awhile, as Jaebum watches Youngjae try to catch his breath. He wonders just how fond a person can feel (just how disgustingly mushy this crush is going to make him) and how long it’ll last.

“If you give me your heart, I promise not to break it.”

Youngjae’s head snaps up and Jaebum hides his face in his hands. The words just slipped out before Jaebum even realised he said them.  _ Oh my god _ , he thinks, mortified that something like  _ that _ came out of  _ his _ mouth.

Jaebum spares a glance up when Youngjae laughs again, squeaky and bright. He’s looking at Jaebum with a soft smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners. It’s beautiful,  _ he’s beautiful _ . 

“Y-Youngjae-”

“Shush, hyung,” he chides, cheekiness back in full force as he shoves a fork-full of cheesecake into Jaebum’s mouth.

“I’ll only give you mine if you give me yours, a fair trade, I say,” Youngjae hums, after a moment, and Jaebum’s grin matches Youngjae’s.

**This whole thing is new, and weird, and maybe even uncomfortable, because nobody’s ever made Jaebum feel _this_ comfortable so quickly. He feels warm and Jaebum kind of doesn’t want this feeling to go away.  **


	5. Youngjae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _finally_ the chapter we've all been waiting for,,,,,,, woooooooooooo! We're halfway though (though, truthfully, there'll probably be between 10-15 chapters in total,,,, whoops)  
>  im actually so happy to start writing this again, haha. I've been so stressed dealing with my depression and school work, this fic is such a stress reliever ahah. I feel so happy not to write angst~
> 
> Please enjoy <3
> 
> (find me on tumblr @ minyo-ongi.tumblr.com, and on twitter and kkt @preachcyj)

Youngjae walks into school on monday with a spring in his step, his soft pink hair bouncing with every excited movement. He feels great, giddy, even. Youngjae can’t really remember the last time he felt this excited to be at school (maybe when he first stepped into his elementary school music room?), and he knows exactly why.

Im Jaebum.

His _boyfriend_.

 

Okay, well maybe not _boyfriend,_ but something close to that. They haven’t put a label on it, their little _thing_ , but it’s pretty obvious they have _something_ . He knows Jaebum likes him (honestly, it’s cute how obvious Jaebum is about it) and Youngjae likes him back (a _whole lot_ ).

Plus, they’ve been on _two_ official dates so far (well, three, if you count the “coffee date”)! _And_ they even held hands, so there shouldn’t be a problem, right? ...Except for the fact that Jaebum hasn’t brought it up yet and Youngjae always gets to nervous to ask, so they’re sitting in some kind of pre-relationship limbo.

(But, if Youngjae’s being honestly, he’s content with how things are going. After their second (technically third) date, they started exchanging text messages back and forth, and with every dorky message received, Youngjae feels himself falling more and more for Jaebum.)

So maybe he’s a little (more than) enthusiastic about seeing Jaebum again. Maybe. He can’t really help but fall for Im “looks like a sinnamon roll but is a cinnamon roll” Jaebum. There’s just… something about him that draws Youngjae in like fish on a hook. From his _ruggedly sexy_ appearance, the two dotted moles above his eye, to his soft and husky voice, his secretly nerdy personality…

 _God,_ Youngjae thinks in embarrassment, red face hidden in his locker, _I’m so gross!_

 

Too caught up in cringing over his own embarrassingly mushy thoughts, Youngjae doesn’t notice the pair of boot-clad feet standing in front of his locker until something knocks lightly against the door. With a yelp, Youngjae startles, unceremoniously smacking his head against the top of the locker and hissing in pain.

“Yah,” he whines, feeling his face flush darker and rubbing the sore spot on his head. _That hurt_.

“S-sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Youngjae blinks up at Jaebum, who’s watching him with pursed lips. When Jaebum’s fingers lightly trail over the red mark on Youngjae’s temple, he nearly loses his breath. “Are you okay?”

 _Is he_ … Youngjae stares. He can’t take his eyes away from the sight, watching the almost unnoticeable shake of Jaebum’s shoulders as he tries to control his _laughter_ . _He’s laughing_ . _At me. He’s laughing at me, oh my god. Why am I so embarrassing?_

“ _Hyung_ ,” he whines again, slapping Jaebum’s on the shoulder playfully, “It’s not funny! I could have _died_!”

Jaebum winces, chortling adorably from behind his hand. “I-I’m sorry, Youngjae,” Jaebum smiles at him, and it knocks the breath out of Youngjae’s lungs, “You’re just…. So _cute_ .” _And_ , if Youngjae’s mortification meter wasn’t already filled, Jaebum pinching his cheeks just sent it skyrocketing.

 _“_ Jaebum-hyung,” he squeaks, head banging softly against the locker beside him as he tries to escape Jaebum’s hands, but failing.

“It’s true,” Jaebum whispers, crowding in close and trapping Youngjae against the locker - acting _much_ bolder than Youngjae’s ever seen him be. Jaebum’s forehead is resting against his, so close that Youngjae has no choice but to look him in the eye. “You’re _too_ cute, Jae-ah,” Jaebum hums, caressing the cheek he just pinched.

 

Youngjae can’t move, struck frozen by Jaebum’s bold display of public affection, but the butterflies in his stomach flew free, tumbling around and making him dizzy. Neither of them say anything, but Youngjae catches the pinkness bleeding onto Jaebum’s face the longer they stand there, where anyone could see.

With an awkward cough, Jaebum steps away (much too quickly for Youngjae’s liking) as if coming to his senses, fiddling with his fingers. “S-sorry, I just…”

He looks so bashful, so shy - especially after _that_ . Youngjae kind of ( _really_ ) wants to kiss him.

“Jaebum-hyung…” He starts, catching the junior’s startled attention. “Let’s be boyfriends!”

The words are rushed and jumbled together, but by the shy grin that lights up Jaebum’s face, Youngjae can tell he understood. The black haired boy reaches over again, looking away from Youngjae with red cheeks, and entwines their hands.

 

“I-I’d love to, Jae-ah,” Jaebum mumbles, squeezing Youngjae’s hand.


	6. Youngjae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok but, get ready for some updates because for once, I actually have a plan!! only 4 more chapters to go, aaa!
> 
> by the way are yall ready for Never Ever? Cuz I know I'm /never ever/ ready for got7's comebacks hahahahahahkillmehahahah  
> anyway. Youngjae looked s o good okay, like vocals and visuals on point (ugH sign is either gonna make me cry or body roll there is no in between)

“I’ll see you at lunch?”

Youngjae nods at Mark’s question, grinning at the senior as he walks away. Him, Jinyoung, and Mark have been hanging out more, and while at first, Youngjae thought it would be awkward to hang out with two of his hyungs, he finds that he’s enjoying the company of the two. He loves watching them bicker, mostly - Mark and Jinyoung can go from extremely “lovey-dovey” to extremely catty in a matter of moments.

It was really entertaining to watch… but also kind of gross.

 

“-stay away.”

The voice is faint, but Youngjae pauses when he hears it. He frowns, recognizing the voice and it’s slightly raised tone, _is that Jinyoung-hyung_? Youngjae bites his lip when the voice continues, creeping up to the end of the hallway and peering around the corner.

The adjacent hall is empty… Except for Jinyoung _and_ Jaebum. And neither of them look particularly friendly. Jinyoung’s voice was a little frustrated, if not exasperated, and Youngjae knows (well at least he _thinks_ ) that Jinyoung isn’t the fondest of his _boyfriend_ (the word still makes butterflies tumble in Youngjae’s tummy). Youngjae knows eavesdropping is probably looked down upon in today’s society, but… he’s really curious.

 

“Just stop causing trouble, Jaebum,” Jinyoung huffs, crossing his arms.

From where Youngjae’s standing, he can’t see Jaebum’s face but he _can_ see the way his shoulders straighten through his blazer. “Why should I,” he hears Jaebum scoff like he’s offended, “It’s like you think I’m the devil or something-”

“Because you _always_ do things like this,” Jinyoung almost yells, his voice raising in tone and octave, “Stay away from Youngjae!!”

 _M-Me?_ Youngjae freezes, his eyes glued to the scene as Jaebum steps closer, almost dangerously close to Jinyoung. He can’t see either of their faces now, but Jaebum’s fists are clenched at his side and they’re shaking. _What the hell does this have to do with_ me _?_

“Make me.”

In any other situation, the way Jaebum says the words would have made Youngjae heat up on the spot, but  Jinyoung doesn’t reply, so Jaebum pushes past him, knocking shoulders. Jinyoung looks frozen, his jaw clenched and his eyebrows scrunched. Youngjae feels a little sick, _what are they hiding_? _Does.. Does jinyoung-hyung…_

 

“H-hyung?” Youngjae decides to step out from his hiding place, biting his lip.

Jinyoung jumps, obviously not expecting Youngjae to show up, “Youngjae-ah. What are you doing here? Did you hear…”

“Yeah,” he answers with a frown. He’s a little annoyed now, if anything. Is there some sort of secret thing going on between them? If that’s the case… well, Youngjae’s gonna be pretty disappointed.

“Listen-”

“Stop,” Youngjae huffs, hands on his hips. He needs to be _firm_ \- Jaebum is _his_ man. “Look, Jinyoung-hyung, I don’t know what that was about but.. I really like Jaebum-hyung and… you can’t keep trying to push us away just because you’re jealous-”

Jinyoung’s hand is over his mouth suddenly, cutting Youngjae off mid-sentence, _rude_.  “Wait, wait,” Jinyoung shakes his head, sneering incredulously at Youngjae, “ _Jealous?_ What the hell is there to be jealous of?”

That wasn’t the reaction Youngjae was expecting, definitely not. Jinyoung starts to look a little grossed out the longer they stand there, if Youngjae’s being honest. “What?” Youngjae’s words are muffled by Jinyoung’s hand and the older boy takes it away quickly, wiping his hand on his pants, “I… I thought… That’s why you always get so mad when I’m with hyung, right?”

“No, no, _no_ !” Youngjae jumps in surprise when Jinyoung flat out _laughs_ (fucking _laughs_ ), covering his mouth to muffle his chuckles. “ _NO,_ not even close, honey! He’s my _brother_ , Youngjae.”

“What.” Youngjae holds up his hand. He needs a minute. _Brother?_ Jinyoung… and Jaebum… _brothers..._  Youngjae’s about 100 percent sure he made himself look like an idiot. _Good going Youngjae!_

“Yeah,” Jinyoung is _still_ giggling. “Our parents got married like, 10 years ago. I can’t believe you thought I was jealous,” Jinyoung’s sneer is back (it’s a little amazing how he can go from giggling to disgust so quickly). “Because of my _brother_.”

 _How embarrassing._ Face flushing, Youngjae shakes his head.  “T-then why are you so-”

“Jaebum… I told you he has a reputation, didn’t I? He isn’t called the _heartbreaker_ for nothing, Youngjae-ah.” Jinyoung rolls his eyes now, arms crossed over his chest, “he’s got a habit of 2-week relationships, and I don’t want you to get hurt because he can’t make a fucking decision.”

The heat from before is back in his voice and Youngjae flinches a little, though it’s not directed at him. _2 weeks_? He bites his lip, “T-things can change, hyung.” His words are weak at least, a little insecure. _He’s_ not even that convinced.

Jinyoung sighs, and with his breath goes the remaining tension in his shoulders. Youngjae can see him trying to hold something back, but before he can call Jinyoung on it, he starts talking again. “Of course, Youngjae-ah. Don’t take anything I say too much to heart, okay?”

He wraps his arm around Youngjae’s shoulders, but Youngjae can’t feel the comfort. _2 weeks_ … Him and Jaebum have already been together for three, and they were “kind-of-dating” for a few before that too, so that should mean he’s got nothing to worry about, right? Jaebum’s not going to get tired of him…. Is he?

 _Stop it,_ Youngjae scolds himself, shaking off the doubt.

 

“So…” Youngjae leans against his kitchen counter, frowning up at Jaebum, “Jinyoung-hyung’s your brother?”

Jaebum startles, eyes widening in obvious surprise (it’s actually a pretty cute look… fuck). “W-What? How did you know?”

“Well, _hyung_ ,” Youngjae huffs, raising his eyebrow. “I heard yours and Jinyoung’s… uh, _argument_ , this morning… Jinyoung-hyung told me you were brothers after I, um, told him to stop being jealous ‘cause I was getting close to you.”

“Jealous? _Jinyoung?_ Really, Jae-ah?” Youngjae snorts when Jaebum makes a face strikingly similar to Jinyoung’s, mouth curling down in disgust.

Youngjae shrugs, “Well… I don’t know… Jinyoung-hyung kept telling me to stay away from you, so I guess I thought… Whatever, it doesn’t matter.”

Jaebum frowns again, but this time it’s softer than the ones Youngjae’s used to seeing. “You shouldn’t worry about it too much, Jae. This is just Jinyoung’s way of showing he cares… I think.”

That pulls a giggle from Youngjae, and he rolls his eyes, leaning his head against Jaebum’s shoulder. “But I _am_ worrying, hyung. Jinyoung told me that you only date people for _2_ _weeks_ , and I…”

“Of course he did,” Jaebum growls under his breath, annoyed. He sighs and turns Youngjae around, cupping one of his cheeks, “Hey, Youngjae. Don’t listen to him, okay? He doesn’t know the full story. I’m with _you_ , Youngjae, and if I didn’t want… _this_ … do you think I’d be here, right now?”

Youngjae’s heart leaps in his chest. Jaebum leans closer to him, the tips of their noses touching. Jaebum’s eyes look prettier up close, he notices - _Jaebum_ looks prettier up close. Youngjae kind of wants to kiss the two moles above his eye.

“ _This_ … This feels right, Youngjae,” Jaebum murmurs softly, smiling at Youngjae with his breathtaking-heart-stopping-stunning smile (the same one that _always_ makes Youngjae weak in the knees) as if he _knows_ the effect it has on the light haired boy. “This feels more _right_ than anything else. Don’t let my _brother_ try to scare you off. I like _you_ , Youngjae.”

The kiss is unexpected - actually, it’s barely a kiss (but he’s going to count it as one, fuck the rules). It’s his first kiss. _Their_ first kiss. The brief brush of lips isn’t anything special, no fireworks or explosions or whatever-the-fuck-else the fairy tales and teen-romance movies make it out to have - but it _does_ send nervous butterflies tumbling around in Youngjae’s stomach and the feeling kind of makes him want to puke (in a good way though!).

“J-Jaebum,” he whispers, a little (more like a lot) embarrassed at how easily Jaebum makes him soft and dizzy (again, in a good way, because Jaebum’s presence is so breathtaking and beautiful and _fuck_ , Youngjae really likes him). His eyes flutter closed.

“Are you still thinking about Jinyoung and his _warning_?” Jaebum asks, resting his forehead against Youngjae’s.

Youngjae can’t see him, can’t find it in himself to actually open his eyes in fear that this is nothing more than one of his many (wet) dreams. His heart's still racing in his chest, from nerves or something, but Youngjae shakes his head soft, curling his own arms around Jaebum’s waist. “Only thinking about you now,” he mumbles, shoving his head into the crook of Jaebum’s neck.

He should feel (even more) embarrassed when Jaebum starts to laugh, but Youngjae feels so warm and sappy that _he_ can’t help but join in.


End file.
